Coffee Love
by nickytheaweshum
Summary: Never did Annabeth expect to meet such a guy. Just who did he think he was? What an arrogant bastard. So she did what she has always done, subtly snub him. So what happens when he turns about to be son of one of the top 3 Mafia leaders? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story plot except for the epilogue. Credits to Kalacuchi.
1. Chapter 1: Rich Bastard

**[A/N] Hey guys here is the first chapter of my new story! Now, I know what you're thinking; bloody hell nic! You have five unfinished stories and you want to write a NEW one? Are you mad, woman? Well, sorry. I just had to write this down before I lose the idea.I don't own the characters, hope you enjoy and please review! XD**

The thing about being the only son of one of the top three most powerful Mafia leaders in the world was that Perseus Jackson could do anything he wanted and get everything that he wished with a simple click of his fingers or wave of his hand.

It was an accepted, albeit an unspoken fact that this man never accepts the word _'no'_. The fact that his father Posiedon Jackson, a prominent and wealthy businessman who controls nearly anything under the sea and everything on it during morning and a leader of the Seven Seas Mafia in underground New York at night, doesn't hurt either when dealing with people who actually had the guts to stand up to him.

Percy had been raised in a way that most people would find intimidating and, perhaps even sinful. His father ran into a tight spot just after he was born and hightailed it out of there, leaving his wife, Sally Jackson to look after him with barely a penny in her wallet. To make ends meet, she married Gabe Ugliano who abused Percy for as long as he could remember. To help his mother when Gabe turned out to be a mere leech, Percy learned to be street-wise and at just fifteen years old, he was one of the most infamous gang leaders in the city. No small feat.

Spotting his talent, the once again successful Poseidon returned to take his son under his wing as a sector leader of the Seven Seas Mafia. Albeit hesitant at first, Percy went far beyond expectations and now at the age of twenty two co-runs Seven Seas Mafia with his father.

With such a formidable foe, who would dare stand up to this man? In all his years of work, there was just one.\

…

Their first meeting was an accident. Percy and his long-time bodyguard drove by in a part of New York City that was small and run-down, making it a perfect meeting place for illegal dealings. He was supposed to have a meeting with one of his father's associate, a contact from China, and Nico had chosen to take that route as to avoid traffic in the highway. Everything was going along well.

Almost.

There was a loud bursting sound before the limo lurched and came to a stop. Nico glanced at the side mirror and frowned. "Mr Jackson, sir, I think we have a flat tire." Said man barely looked up from the newspaper in his hands. "I though you said we'd get to the hotel earlier if we take this route."

Nico swallowed. "I'm really sorry. Something must have pricked the tire. I'll go and fix it right away."

"Excellent idea," Percy agreed. He glanced at him, green eyes glinting. "And make it fast." Nico nodded and quickly got out. Percy took the opportunity to pick up his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Father, it's me… yes, something came up and we'll probably be a little late…" Percy frowned, listening. "Yes, of course, I understand… I'm terribly sorry father, but I'll make sure we'll be able to catch up with him. Yes, I know. Alright."

Frowning as he shut the phone, he glanced at his watch, feeling suddenly impatient. This was his one chance to impress his father. He sure wasn't going to let this thing screw up right in front of him. He got out of the car.

"Nico, is this going to take long?" Percy asked as he watched the older man open a toolbox and take out a wrench. "I just have to change this tire sir," Nico gestured. "This will just take a few minutes."

"Few minutes," Percy echoed. He pursed his lips. "Very well. Just do it fast." Nico nodded and went back to work. Percy watched him for a moment before he sighed heavily and started to walk away.

Percy wandered round aimlessly for a couple of minutes, looking for nothing in particular. A few moments later and he finally caught sight of a small, barely noticeable coffee shop on the corner of the street. He glimpsed inside and saw that it was deserted, having no customers. Perfect.

The small bell at the top of the door jingled as Percy entered, and he momentarily enjoyed the warm ambiance that greeted him when he stepped inside. He took a look around, taking in with fond amusement the simple plastic and wooden furnishings around him. It was like that feel-good show on TV he had seen a long time ago. _How quaint_, he mused.

He purposefully walked towards the seemingly empty counter, wondering who would be taking his order when he caught sight of a blonde ponytail sticking up form behind the register. He cleared his throat.

A young woman with wide grey eyes looked up from the book she had been reading and stared at him. For a moment, there was an awkward silence as they had a silent staring contest. "Your order, sir?" she finally asked, as she stood and settled the book on the table beside the cash register. Percy glanced around, searching for a menu.

"What do you serve?" he asked when he saw none.

"Coffee. Tea. Juice. Snacks. Pasteries." She blinked at him, waiting.

"A black coffee then," he decided. "With no sugar."

The girl nodded and turned around as she began to prepare his drink. Percy sat down on the chair in front of the register, resting his arms on the counter. Not a moment later, she returned with a blue porcelain mug with the steaming coffee. "So," he began as the girl sat down behind the register and picked up her book. "Is this place always this… quiet?"

The girl eyed him warily. "Well, mostly people come here during breakfast or tea. You just missed the last part of the rush." "Ah." Percy nodded and took a sip. She scrutinised him carefully. "Are you new here?" she asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

He flashed her his signature charming smile. "Just passing by. My car broke down and I'm waiting for my driver to fix it." He glanced at his watch. "We'll be late for a meeting, actually, if he doesn't hurry up."

"Oh, right." She paused. "So, why don't you help him then? The job would get done faster." He also paused, as if in a shocked silence. "Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" She asked, forehead furrowing in confusion.

"Because that's part of his job. I'm paying him to serve me," he replied pleasantly, as if this was something that every person should have. "Hnn." She blinked her eyes at him. "So you're _that _kind," she said under her breath, returning her attention to her thick book that looked like an encyclopedia.

He raised an eyebrow, hairs on his neck bristling slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You're probably some rich bastard, aren't you?" she asked, not bothering to look up. "Think you're all that." _Clearly, this girl has no idea who she is talking to_, Percy thought amusedly. "Rich, yes. A bastard," he smiled. "I certainly hope not."

She glanced at him for a moment before shrugging. "Well," she said distantly, turning the page of her book, "it's not really any of my business and I frankly don't give a shit." Percy stared.

He wondered if she could still be this casual if she ever knew who she was dealing with right now. He took a calm sip of his coffee. _And why not?_ He decided, putting the mug down. He was bored and there was obviously nothing else to do but be entertained by this strange and amusing creature.

"I'm Percy, by the way," he said, looking at her reaction intently. "Persus Jackson."

She nodded. "Hnn. Interesting name. Nice to meet you," she murmured absent-mindedly, nodding again as she turned the page of her book.

Maybe she didn't hear him correctly.

Percy blinked and tried again. "You must have heard about me," he began, "I'm the – " "No," she said, not bothering to look up. "I haven't heard anything about you or your name." _Well._ This was certainly something unusual. This was the first time in Percy's memory that the Jackson name failed to scare the lining daylights out of someone. Even if they mistook him for a relative of Michael Jackson that would still be a better response than _this_. He stared at her, as if she had suddenly grown antlers out of her head. It didn't take long for her to notice his intense gaze resting on her. She glanced at him. "Why?" She finally asked, quirking a corner of her mouth upwards in a small smirk, seemingly invisible to the eye. "Are you supposed to be famous?"

He adjusted his glasses. _Infamous_ was probably a more appropriate term. "Something like that."

She frowned, squinting at him. "I'm quite sure don't know you," she said after a minute of scrutiny. "Are you a superstar? Because honestly, you don't look like one."

And now she was insulting him too? Percy was torn between amusement and dismay. "Do I look that ugly?"

"No, no! Of course not. It's just that, you don't look like someone who enjoys being in the spotlight." She paused. "I think you'd do prefer being behind the scenes."

Silence reigned.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked, blinking. She shrugged. "Just stating my opinion. No need to pay attention to little, unimportant me." She said, turning a page. Percy's gaze fell on the title of the book she's reading.

"You're an architect," he observed, gesturing slightly at the architecture book in her hands. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I am."

"Why are you stuck in this shop then? Don't you have any buildings to design?"

She sighed. "I don't have work today, as you can see. And I do try to help around here so my dad can take a break. And also, I'm only an intern so no big important projects for me. Heck, I haven't even seen any plans."

He nodded. "I see. And where is your father?"

"I don't know," she answered, sounding bored. "Probably with his girlfriend."

"Right." He paused and eyed her critically. "So I suppose you're one of those people who want to get rich too. Architecture is a lucrative business, isn't it? As long as you can find the right job and have the talent or brains, that is." "I want to design homes and buildings for the people who need them."

"Well you won't get much money that way, will you? They won't pay much and since all the best architects are the ones who work for the major firms, they will just settle for anyone who can make a building that can stand for a couple of years."

"They settle because no one wants to help them. They don't have enough fees in the first place and hardly anyone volunteers to help, even with the knowledge that what they pay is all that they can afford. And that is why _I_ want to help them."

Silence.

"Ah," he said, calmly taking a sip of his coffee. "So, you're _that_ kind."

She narrowed her piercing grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her solemnly. "You're probably some humanitarian who thinks only about the good of others, aren't you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're the type who thinks that being in a mafia is one grave sin," Percy continued, raising an eyebrow. "And that anyone who does not follow the law deserves to be punished, and all that bull?"

She blinked again, her lips curling in a frown. "Isn't that just the right thing to do? That is why we have laws to follow. To have order," she finally answered. He smiled at her. "Of course," he said, nodding seriously but somewhat mockingly. "You're absolutely right."

Her frown deepened. "Why do I get the feeling that you are mocking me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I have no idea." He smiled faintly again before drinking the last of his coffee.

The bell jingled again and both glanced at the opening door of the store.

"Mr Jackson, sir," Nico said as he walked towards the young master. "The tire is fixed. We can leave now."

"Very well." Percy stood up and reached for his wallet. He paused and took out a large note. "Here," he said, handing her the payment. She cashed it in and was about to count his change, when he stopped her.

"Keep the change," he told her. She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, thank you," she said blinking, pressing some buttons on the register. Percy nodded at Nico, who walked out the door. "You know," he began and she glanced at him, "you were really interesting."

She paused. "I suppose you were interesting too," she said slowly. "In an annoying kind of way," she added under her breath. His lips tugged into a smirk. "Thank you," he said. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She shrugged. He walked to the door and stopped just as the bell on top jingled again.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Annabeth." She blinked. "Annabeth Chase."

He gave her a vague smile. "I'll remember that," he said before closing the door behind him, leaving a slightly confused blonde staring at his wake.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Relevations

**[A/N] Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. It's hard to even steal two hours away from life these days! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and please review! I need support cause I failed my Chinese test yesterday... TwT**

It was closing time. Annabeth was putting up the last of the chairs on top of the table when the door of the shop opened. She glanced at it. A girl with spiky black hair and a black leather jacket strode confidently through the doorway. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

"Welcome back, sis," Annabeth greeted.

"Hey, Annie," Thalia smirked at her. "I hope you weren't too tired? Did you have fun watching the store?"

"No. And don't call me Annie."

"Eh?" Thalia pretended to look aghast and smirked. However, her smirk quickly turned into a frown when she saw Annabeth's deadpan expression. "If you aren't enjoying this, you shouldn't have offered to look after it and forced me to leave. I could have easily–"

"I was joking," she said, straight-faced. "You deserve a break, Thals. Besides, it was fine." She went to the register and began arranging the money inside it efficiently. "Did you have fun at Phoebe's house?"

With a roll of her eyes, Thalia plucked a neatly stacked chair from its place and placed it on the floor to sit on, much to Annabeth's annoyance. "Oh yes. We had fun at the archery gallery. Artemis was a great teacher, as usual. Apollo too, in fact," she confided her in a monotonous seemingly bored tone. However, Annabeth could tell the underlying tones in her voice that hinted happiness, something she had not heard in a while. This trip had really done well for her. Thalia continued, "Although… it would be a wise idea not to mention that to him. Him head is big enough as it is already."

"Hnn," Annabeth replied, counting the money. "That's good."

"And we made smores over a campfire, just like the old days," he continued. "We almost burned all of them, but luckily we managed to save the last batch. I'm sorry I didn't bring anything for you, Annabeth. But they really taste awful. You wouldn't like it, anyway."

"That's okay," she said, locking the register, leaving the key on the counter.

"So," Thalia looked at her and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing much," the blonde said. "Just a nutcase customer but nothing grave."

"A… what?"

She shrugged. "Have you eaten dinner yet, sis?"

"No. I wanted to eat your homemade, love-filled food, Annabeth," Thalia told her sarcastically, grinning all the while. She paused. "Wait, wind back. What do you mean by a _nutcase_?"

"Did he hurt you?" Thalia wanted to know. "Gosh, I didn't know there was such person in our neighborhood. Maybe I should stalk him and then kick his ass." Annabeth waved her comment dismissively. "It was all right, sis. He was just some random guy with delusions of grandeur."

"Really?" Thalia cocked her head thoughtfully. "What happened?"

Annabeth thought about it. "He had this strange notion that he's famous," she said, remembering. "Really arrogant too, that guy."

"Poor man," Thalia said somewhat sympathetically. "Some people just aren't too lucky with their lives."

She nodded. "He even introduced himself as –" She paused. "What was his name again?" She wondered, as she placed a finger on her cheek.

Thalia coughed. "You know, Annabeth," she chuckled, "most people would really find it rude if you keep forgetting their names so easily." "Ah," Annabeth said, not listening. "Percy. That's right. He introduced himself as Perseus Jackson."

"That's nice," Thalia replied. "WAIT WHAT? _Did you say Perseus Jackson_?"

She glanced at him. "Ah. So you have heard of him," she said bemusedly. "Annie-Annabeth," Thalia stuttered.

"He was insulting my profession too," she continued, frowning. "I bet he -"

"You didn't say anything bad to him, did you?" Thalia interrupted anxiously. Now this in itself was unusual. Considering the fact that Thalia was scared of hardly anything except for heights and that she would kick anything that bothered her even the slightest, it was extremely rare to see her at a loss.

Annabeth stared. "Like I have never said anything bad about anyone, Thals. What do you think?" "Oh, Annabeth. This is bad," Thalia wailed. "That wasn't a nutcase. That was the Perseus Jackson!"

"I know," she said, looking confused. "The nutcase _was_ Jackson Percy."

"Jackson, Annabeth! He is the son of Poseidon Jackson." Thalia inhaled dramatically, electric blue eyes widened with shock. "You've just met the son of one of the top three most infamous Mafia leaders!"

"Mafia?" Annabeth echoed blankly. For a whole minute she stood there, staring at her. Then, her brain twirled as she tried to remember their conversation. She swallowed hard. "Err… sis, is calling him a rich bastard something bad?" she asked fearfully and hesitantly. Thalia paled. "He's going to kill us!" Thalia face-palmed and groaned. "He's going to tell his father and they're going to send their men here –" Thalia looked around in panic. "Can you hear them? They're here! They're surrounding our house!"

Annabeth blinked as she strained her ears. "I can't hear anything."

"I'm going to get our things," she whispered as she pulled her behind the counter, away from the window's view. "Stay here. We're going to hide and run as far as we can."

"Thals, I –"

And Thalia was gone before she could protest further. She stared at the floor as she crouched, wondering if she had really placed their lives in grave danger. There was a sudden, loud knock on the door. Annabeth stiffened.

The knocking continued, before the bell jingled, indicating that the door had been pushed open and Annabeth felt her heart beat increase like a crescendo. If they were going to die because of her, she's never going to forgive herself and–

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?"

The nutcase's voice! Annabeth recognized it immediately. It was Jackson Percy. She crouched lower, hugging her knees to her chest. What should she do? If she's going to shout for help, her father might panic and run here to save her. But what if the nutcase's men were just waiting for them? For all she knew, they could all be standing around her, their firearms ready, aiming at her heart –

A dark shadow fell over her.

"Annabeth Chase?" came a dry voice. She froze for a moment before she slowly glanced upward. Percy was leaning on the counter and was looking down at her, his eyebrow raised, a wry smile on his face. "Is this an architect's way of having fun while you don't have a job request? Because to be honest, it's pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

Somehow, despite the fear and pounding of her heart, she found herself twitching at his comment. "No," she muttered. "No. I was… I was looking for my key."

"A key?" Percy repeated. He glanced at the counter and gingerly lifted a small key that was lying in front him. "You mean this?"

She gritted her teeth. "Thank you," she said as she snatched it from his hand. Annabeth bravely stood. She took a deep breath before glancing around and saw that the shop was empty. They were the only two in the store.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost," Percy observed. She straightened up. "I'm fine." She took a few steady breaths to calm herself. When she did so, she looked at him. "What are you doing here? We're closed." "Ah." Percy adjusted his glasses. "Nico and I were on our way home and I had a sudden craving for coffee."

Silence.

"You returned… for coffee?" Annabeth echoed.

"Yes. Preferably a black one, no sugar and please put it in a cup. I'm going to take it on the go," he told her.

She blinked. "Coffee. You came back for coffee."

"I think I already mentioned that," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Right." She turned around and began to prepare his order, making sure that his reflection was on the glass in front her. She just wanted to be sure he wouldn't be shooting her from behind. After putting the lid on the cup containing the steaming liquid, she faced him and handed him the coffee. "Here."

"Thank you." He paid her and waited as she unlocked the register to get his change. "I hope I wasn't intruding much."

"Oh no," she said quickly. "We are always ready to accept… customers."

"I'm lucky then." He gave her a look. "You know, you really look pale."

"Just the lights," she muttered, handing him the coins. He pocketed it. "Mr Jackson, about our conversation earlier…" He glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "It wasn't anything personal," she quickly assured him. "I didn't mean anything I said…" He paused. "About the rich bastard thing?"

She flinched and affirmed his assumption. "And," he asked thoughtfully, "that part about how I think I'm all that?"

She twitched. "About that too."

Percy pushed his glasses. "Well, I suppose it's all right then." "ANNABETH!" came Thalia's harassed voice. She suddenly appeared panting at the back door, and Percy and Annabeth stared at him as she held two outrageously large suitcases on his hands. "I can't find your underwear. Where did you – "

Thalia squeaked as her gaze fell on Percy.

"Mr J-Jackson," she sputtered. She stared at him, the gears in her head churning feverishly and processing this situation. For a while, her mouth worked furiously, opening and closing, not a sound coming out. Then she gulped. "Can't you at least give us a head start?" she whispered.

Percy stared at her.

"Please?" Thalia croaked.

Percy glanced at the suitcases on Thalia's hand, at the panicked expression on his face, and at the pale face of Annabeth.

"I take it my cover's blown," Percy deadpanned. Thalia squeaked and fell on the floor.

Annabeth gave a weak smile. "It's not like you were trying to keep it a secret in the first place." "True," he admitted. He glanced at Thalia who looked like she was ready to throw up. "I just bought coffee," Percy told her, lifting his cup.

Thalia nodded mutely. Percy paused. "Right. Well. I suppose I should get going. I wouldn't want to get caught late at night on the street."

Thalia nodded again.

Percy adjusted his glasses and gave Annabeth a curt nod. Then, he turned and left the shop, the bell jingling at his wake.

Thalia looked at Annabeth from her position on the floor,eyes still wide. "We're… alive," she whispered.

"Yes we are," Annabeth confirmed shakily. "He… didn't kill us," Thalia continued dazedly. "And… he's not going to kill us?" she asked anxiously.

"I think so," she said.

Thalia let out a relieved sigh. Annabeth managed to glance out the glass window, just as a sleek black limo pulled out of sight.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Turns

**[A/N] Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School has been hectic as usual. I hate homework and exams it's just ASFGHJKL. Ah anyway this is the only story I will be updating for a while as it is almost finished and I am having problems on figuring out how to continue the others like Serpent's Princess. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me. I don't own PJO and hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 3

Their second meeting was coincidence, and yet, not really. Annabeth was on her way home from work when it started to rain. She had forgotten her umbrella and there was no one left in the office for her to ask for a lift. And so, she waited patiently under a nearby marquee, thinking that at least, there wasn't any thunder, and for that she was grateful. She glanced at her watch frowning, just as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

She had just decided to make a dash through the rain when a familiar sleek, black limousine stopped in front of the marquee. The window rolled down with a swift thud.

"Ms Chase," Percy greeted loudly over the pounding of the rain. "Are you all right?"

Annabeth frowned at him. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm soaking wet, cold and starving, having no time to eat lunch this afternoon. I haven't eaten dinner too, but yes, I'm perfectly fine," she shouted as she tried to make herself heard.

Percy's lips twitched. "Very well. I was just asking," he said as he closed the window. Annabeth stared.

"Mr Jackson," she shouted again, waving her hand to get his attention. Percy rolled down the window, lowering his sunglasses which was odd considering it was quite gloomy. "Could I take a ride with you?"

"Of course," he said. And before she knew it, Nico was out of the car with an umbrella on his hand and ushering Annabeth into the limo.

…

"I'm sorry I got your seats wet," Annabeth said as she dried her blonde, curly hair with the towel Percy had given her.

"That's all right. It's nothing a car cleaning can't fix."

The Architecture intern put down the towel beside her and stared at him. He was wearing an expensive-looking navy blue suit and sea-green tie. Just like his eyes. "Am I disturbing you, Mr Jackson?" she asked tentatively. "I mean, you don't have to drive me to my house."

Percy looked at her over his phone and paused thoughtfully. "Actually Ms Chase, if you don't mind, would you be willing to accompany me tonight?"

"Eh? For what?"

"My father is throwing a small dinner party at one of our villas, and my best female friend can't make it tonight. Something about a family emergency. It would be a pleasure to bring you there as my guest," he said.

Annabeth looked down at her drenched and wrinkled office clothes. "I don't think I'm fit to come to any party, actually," she said with a grimace.

"Speaking of which," Percy said, his sunglasses clouding. He reached out behind him and brought out a snow-white box with the words "Viva La Rosalie" printed in golden cursive on the cover. He handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment, wondering what it could possibly contain, before gingerly opening the box. What greeted her eyes was a sight to behold.

The material was a stormy-grey with green and blue embroidery decorating it. Taking it out of the box, she realised it was a gown. The blue and green complemented each other perfectly, melding together in various shades to depict the rolling waves of the sea and a forest, like a picture of where land meets sea. She could practically smell the salty air of the ocean, the musky and humid smell of the forest… The waves seemingly moving as the dress did. Her train of thought was cut off by a voice with the images in her head vanishing, never to be seen again.

"I hope it fits you well," he said blankly.

Annabeth gave him an odd look before pulling it over her head gently, oh so afraid it would tear. Being an architect, she knew a true piece of art when she saw one. It was the perfect size. It hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her curves and the neckline did not show too much cleavage. "How did –"

"I always come prepared," he answered monotonously.

"By knowing some random stranger's body measurements?" she asked.

Percy paused as his lips curled into a mysterious smirk. "Something like that."

Annabeth frowned at him but returned her attention to the astounding dress. "I suppose… I could come," she said slowly. Percy smiled at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

…

"Mr Jackson?" Annabeth whispered as she and Percy walked down the hallway a while later, suddenly feeling conscious of the curious looks various people gave them. "I thought this was supposed to be a simple dinner party."

"It is simple," he told her. Annabeth glanced at the orchestra with more than a hundred talented artistes, both veteran and prodigies, on the stage, the giant water fountain in the middle of the room with a breath-taking ice sculpture as a centrepiece, the tinkering diamond-filled chandeliers on the ceiling which she was pretty sure were real, and at the guests around them, all of which Annabeth recognized as politicians, famous international artists, and businessmen. She swallowed hard.

"This isn't _simple_," she whispered hoarsely as the Prime Minister of Japan smiled at them. "This is a grand feast."

Percy gave her a look. "It isn't even a feast, let alone a grand one," he said patiently. "We would need more space for that. And more prominent guests too."

"These," she began as she gestured at the American Ambassador to France, "these are not prominent?"

"Of course." Percy led her to a table and they sat down. "What do you want to eat, Ms Chase?"

Annabeth eyed him hopefully. "Do you have sushi?" she asked. Percy frowned.

"That isn't in the menu. But I shall ask the chef to make some for you. Would you like salmon? Tuna? Unagi?" he asked as he gestured at a waiter. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No need," she said quickly. "I'll just eat whatever you have."

"It is protocol in my family to provide our guests with what they like," Percy told her kindly but firmly before giving the young waiter Annabeth's order, giving her no chance to argue. Annabeth gulped.

"Ms Chase," Percy began as the waiter left, "the truth is… I have something to ask of you."

Annabeth tore her gaze from one of the world's most famous opera singers that had just walked onto the stage and looked at him quizically. "What is it?"

"I've been hearing a lot of good rumours about you. And I have learned that you are an excellent architect."

She paused. "Thank you," she said slowly, not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"I was wondering whether you would like to be part of the Jackson architecture team."

Annabeth blinked.

"The salary would, I assure you, be very satisfying. It is a six-digit salary every six months. We already have the best team in the world and I would like to have you on our side," he continued. "You could also –"

"I'm sorry," Annabeth suddenly said. "I'm sorry, Mr Jackson but I have to refuse the offer."

"Maybe you would like to hear exactly how much you would get? We can negotiate there onwards."

"No," she replied. "Not to be rude, but I don't want to live with the knowledge that whatever buildings I build might be used for illegal ventures.

Pause. "Illegal ventures?" he repeated slowly.

"Let us not pretend we don't know who you really are, Mr Jackson," she said. "I can't possibly keep a closed eye when I know what you are doing is against the law."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said slowly after a moment.

"If I could help you in any other way, I would. But as a matter of principle, I would have to say no."

"Right."

She blinked. "So, I'm sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively. "That's all right. I wasn't sure if you would say yes anyway," he told her. A politician on the other table gestured for him. "Ms Chase, would you wait for me? I just need to talk to our guests."

Annabeth nodded.

…

"So you just refused his offer?" Thalia asked on a bright Sunday morning, the day after Percy had invited her to the dinner party. Annabeth shrugged as she handed a customer his change. The bell jingled as the last customer exited the shop. He was the last to leave the coffee shop and it was empty apart from them.

Annabeth began to count the money on the register, he metal of the coins clinking as they came in contact with each other. "He's part of the Mafia, Thals."

"People like him don't accept rejections, Annabeth," Thalia said cautiously. "Maybe you should just say yes."

"He didn't mention it after. I think he was fine with my decision."

"Really?" Thalia looked doubtful. A comfortable silence settled over the two. And then, "An-Annabeth?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said. "Thals I have already decided so don't try and change my –"

"Annabeth!"

"-we're running out of milk," she prattled on. "We had better buy cream and sugar too, just in case. People nowadays like to take their coffee with a lot of sweets and -"

Thalia tugged at her sleeve. "Annabeth," she squeaked.

"What is it now?"

Thalia pointed outside the window and Annabeth followed her gaze. A dozen sleek black limos were parked right outside their shop. Then, as if someone had inconspicuously signalled them, the door of each driver's seat opened simultaneously, and men in black suits wearing headsets stepped out of the cars and opened the back door of each limo. Even more formal-looking men stepped out. Thalia gave a croaking sound as they began to enter the shop one by one.

"I told you, you should have just said yes," Thalia whispered hoarsely. Annabeth stared at them, gulping. A burly man wearing a suit and shiny gold accessories on his hands and neck walked up to them. They saw the butt of a gun hidden inside his suit. Annabeth's palms turned clammy.

"Is this the Half-blood coffee shop?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Annabeth and Thalia nodded mutely. The man signalled for the rest to enter the shop. The man looked at Annabeth.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded mutely once more. The man looked satisfied.

"Well then, Ms Chase, could you make me a cappuccino?" he inquired, as the other men in suits sat down at the tables they were closest to and began to talk to one another. Annabeth blinked once. Then twice, her mind still not registering his inuiry.

"Ca-cappuccino?" she echoed blankly. The man looked confused.

"You do serve cappuccino here, right?" he wanted to know.

"O-Of course, sir," Annabeth said quickly. "And… are all your – friends going to order coffee too?"

"Oh yes," the man replied. He turned to them. "Oi guys! Give the lady your orders!"

"I would like a cappuccino too."

"Black coffee please. Make it strong."

"I like warm milk."

Silence.

"You're a freaking ex-FBI agent and you want to order milk?" the burly man asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I need the calcium," came the affronted reply. The burly man muttered something in annoyance before glancing at her.

"Whatever. Just take their damn orders."

"Right, sir." And Annabeth took the next five minutes getting all their orders (as Thalia finally got her wit back and started to prepare them) and another fifteen to finally give to each customer their orders.

"No wonder Perseus recommended this shop," the burly man said as he took a sip of his coffee. "It really tastes delicious."

_Perseus? As in Perseus Jackson?_ "Mr Jackson recommended us?" Annabeth blinked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh yes. He said if we want to taste the most delicious coffee we should come here." The burly man frowned. "Although we got lost a couple of times along the way. He forgot to mention your shop was practically hidden. And for some strange reason, the people that we asked for directions kept on running away."

"Ah." She inwardly face palmed.

"But anyway," he continued, "he wanted me to ask you if you have changed your mind about his offer."

_So, this is about that_, she thought. The man looked at her and she sucked in her breath.

"You know, Perseus hardly makes offers this big," he told her. "If he took the effort of giving all of us a free day just so we could come here, you must be someone he really wants to have in his team."

"What team?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The man gave her a knowing smile. "Ms Chase, ask us no questions and we don't have to lie to you. Once you get inside the circle, there's no turning back."

She blinked. "I –"

"Anyway, he said that if you still refuse his offer, could you please meet him here," the man gave Annabeth a piece of paper. She squinted at it and saw that it was the address of a nearby convenience store. "He's going to wait for you tomorrow after work."

She stared at the paper again as the ex-CIA agent gestured at Thalia for another cup of milk. This time, he also ordered a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble In Paradise

**[A/N] Here is chapter 4 my dear, deprived readers. First and foremost: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE HORRIBLE UPDATE TIMING. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't own PJO.** **Please review!**

The third time they met was a planned one. But in a way, it wasn't. Annabeth walked inside the convenience store and felt a blast of cool, refreshing air from as the doors slid open with an almost inaudible thud. It wasn't hard to find him. There weren't any customers around and the manager was busy reading a newspaper behind the counter. She caught sight of the tall, bespectacled man standing in the corner, browsing through a couple of magazines. She walked up to him. "Mr Jackson?"

Percy glanced at her. "Ms Chase," he greeted with a small smile, putting a magazine back on the rack. "I'm glad you came."

"Yes. Your… friends convinced me to."

His lips twitched. "Ah. You mean Shinji-kun? Yes, he is quite gifted in persuading people."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to change my mind, you know. I am not going to accept- "

"I know that but you see, Ms Chase," he smiled at her wanly, "I really don't accept rejection easily."

"There's always a first time for everything." She retorted.

His smile grew wider. "Well, you were always a challenge to crack. I suppose I could always try again and again until you say yes."

She stared at him. "I have already decided and informed you of my carefully chosen decision."

"A lot of the people working under my family presently also said no the first time. Somewhere along the way, they changed their mind."

"Somewhere along the way," she repeated. "Does this include threatening or blackmailing those same people?"

Pause. "Perhaps. I don't really recall the details," he said vaguely. She frowned at him.

"You know, I thought you were pretty decent, but you're just like the others," she said, looking disappointed.

"Ms Chase -"

"Excuse me," said a soft, frail voice behind them. They turned around and saw an old, stooping woman looking at them. "Is this the post office?"

Annabeth blinked. "No, ma'm. It's on the other side," she said gently, pointing across the street. The old woman glanced at the letter on her hand and sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have gone out on my own," she said weakly. She gave them a small smile. "Thank you, kids." And she started to walk towards the door. Annabeth opened her mouth but Percy beat her into it.

"Ma'm," Percy said as he walked beside the old woman, "why don't I mail it for you instead?"

The old woman shook her head. "No thank you. But I want to mail it personally." She smiled at him. "It's for my grandson, you see. And he's sick so he can't come visit me this weekend with his parents and sister. Poor child."

Percy smiled at her kindly. "I'll walk you there, anyway," he offered as he opened the door for her. The old woman smiled back.

"Thank you child," she said as they left the store. Annabeth watched them through the glass window, feeling surprised at what had happened. Then, as Percy opened the post office's door for the old woman, a small smile crept on Annabeth's face.

The silence in the shop shattered as a crazed-looking man with unruly hair and tattered clothes burst through the convenience store door. He plucked a gun from a makeshift holster at the side of his pants and pointed it at the manager.

"You!" The man barked. "Give me the money!"

The manager stood frozen for a while, staring at the gun in horror. The man gave a warning shot directed to the floor to prove that he was not joking and that they were real bullets, not blanks. "I said give me the damn money!" he repeated, waving the gun in the air dangerously. The manager stumbled towards the back door and his safe. The man turned around, glaring at the only customer left – Annabeth. "You, on your knees. Now!"

Annabeth crouched on the floor. She risked a glance at the shop across the street, hoping fervently that the old woman was safety inside the post office.

"What the hell are you still doing out here?" The man barked at the manager.

"Make it quick or I swear I'll -"

The door of the convenience store pushed open and all of them stared at it. Percy Jackson looked around nonchalantly and when he saw Annabeth on the floor, he raised an eyebrow.

"There you are," he said as he walked towards her jauntily, ignoring the dumbfounded looks of the robber and the manager. "I thought you were gone."

_Stupid, stupid rich bastard_, was the one thought that entered Annabeth's mind and repeated itself over and over like a broken record player. She gaped at him from her position on the floor. He squatted beside her.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked. "Did you finally lose your marbles?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed. The man managed to gather his bearings at exactly the same time.

"What the hell are you –" The man suddenly stopped and stared at Percy. "You," he whispered, his lips quivering. Percy blinked and stared back at him blankly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Percy muttered to Annabeth. If only a gun wasn't pointed at them, she would have loved to smack him in the head.

"You," the man breathed heavily. "Perseus Jackson. Your family owes me a lot, boy. Because of your father, my whole family is six feet under."

Percy didn't respond.

The man cocked the gun, "What do you think old man Poseidon would say if his beloved son died at my hands?" he asked in a deathly whisper.

"I doubt he would be very happy," Percy calmly replied.

"Mr Jackson," Annabeth hissed again. "Don't provoke him!"

"You're the same arrogant asshole as your father," the man said, narrowing his eyes, directing the gun at Percy's heart.

"No," Annabeth suddenly said loudly. The man and Percy looked at her. "He's… he's not Percy Jackson. He just looks a lot like that man," she said weakly, "but really, he's a – _look-alike_. Yes. Exactly. A look-alike. His name is… Peter Johnson." She nodded vigorously, as if trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"You know, you're not very good at lying," Percy murmured not-so-softly. She glared daggers at him, imagining the top hundred most painful ways to kill him slowly when they got out of that situation. That is, if they ever make t out with their lives.

"I'm trying to save your life in case you haven't noticed," she whispered back hotly.

"I don't believe you," the man snapped at her, brandishing the gun around.

"Your plan to save me is not working very well," Percy observed. Annabeth ground her teeth together, as if the sound blocked out his annoying voice.

"It's true," she continued. "See, his mother is a big fan of the Jacksons and when he was born they - "

The man aimed the gun at her. "Why don't I kill you first? You're really noisy." Annabeth sucked in her breath. Percy straightened up.

"Hey," Percy said. The man glared at him. "I am Percy Jackson. So don't bother trying to scare this lady. She's just a nutcase. She's unimportant."

_Nutcase?_ Annabeth twitched. _That arrogant, ungrateful little bastard –_

"I know who you are," the man snapped impatiently and Percy cocked his head politely. There was a loud crash from the back of the store and the man spun around hastily. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. "What the fuck are you trying to do?" With that, he stormed towards the back of the store.

"Mr Jackson," Annabeth began, "I think we should help him." She gestured at the shaking manager at the back with the robber.

"Percy."

"What?" She glanced at him.

"We're about to die anyway, so let's drop the formalities… Annabeth. You can call me Percy."

Annabeth paused. "Percy," she echoed slowly. He nodded with an unnoticeable smile. "Let's help him."

"Actually, all we have to do is keep his attention on me and he'll forget the manager sooner or later."

"Right," Annabeth agreed, thinking hard. "So let's just tell him to get you and then he can leave."

"… I beg your pardon, Annabeth?"

"I don't want to die," she said seriously. "I still have houses to build. Those people are counting on me. Why can't you just give yourself to him?"

"It makes me feel so much better to know that your job is more valuable than my life right now."

"Hey, you two!" the man shouted, as he returned to the counter. "Shut the hell up!"

Annabeth leaned over Percy. "What are we going to do?" she muttered under her breath.

"We go with plan B," Percy told her as he glanced at the man who was barking orders at the manager.

"Plan B?" Annabeth whispered in alarm. "What's plan B? We don't even have a plan A."

Percy gave her a look. "Of course we do. We're still alive right now, aren't we?"

She really couldn't comprehend the logic behind his answer. But since they were going to die anytime soon, and it looked like Percy Jackson was probably going to be the last person she's going to talk to, she decided not to argue with him further.

"So what's plan B?" Percy stared at her for a moment. He took her hand firmly in his and began to pull her towards the door, crouching as far as they could.

"Percy?" Annabeth started nervously, eyeing the gun on the man's hand. "What are you doing?"

"We're going with plan B," he repeated as they neared the door.

"I'm sure that's really nice. But what exactly is that?" she asked in near hysteria.

"Hey!" The man suddenly caught sight of them, and raised his gun. "Stop right there or I'll shoot!"

But Percy ignored him and instead, stood up right and pulled her along with him as they darted towards the door.

"I said stop!"

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

"What is plan B?" Annabeth shrilled.

"We run," was Percy's reply as he pushed her outside the door, just as the man fired his gun, the sound ringing in Annabeth's ears.

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5: The End Is Just the Beggining

**[A/N] Well this was a faster update, no? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review. By the way, this will also be the last chapter for this short story and I'm afraid to say there will be no sequel. Thanks for reading! Love you guys and especially my reviewers! :3**

Annabeth gave a yelp as the bullet hit the concrete just centimetres away from her heel. She glared vehemently at Percy as they ran, thinking that if they ever get away alive from this situation, she was going to murder him. And yes, she doesn't care if he's the son of a Mafia leader or if it defeats the entire purpose of running from certain death. Damn those rich arrogant bastards who got their money from illegal ventures. She was going to make sure he'll stay in prison for a very, very long time, maybe even stooping as low as to hire Octavian, one of the best lawyers in the business.

That is, of course, _after_ she tortured and finally killed him.

"Come back here," the man roared as he fired again, missing her by seemingly a hair's width.

She shrieked as Percy pulled at her hand, making her ran even faster. "We're so going to die," she shouted at him.

"No, we're not. Be optimistic, Annie," he shouted back.

A bullet hit the wall beside her.

"Why does he keep aiming at me," she shouted. "You're the one he's after. And don't call me anime"

"I must be a lucky man," Percy yelled back with a cheeky smirk.

"I hate you," she yelled.

"Yes, I can feel the love just radiating from you," he replied, sarcasm evident in his voice as he herded her into a junkyard. He quickly led her, zigzagging here and there until they reached the heart of the junkyard shop. He pulled her down with him, crouching behind a giant heap of old TV sets.

"This is not the way I wanted to die," she muttered as they leaned back on the old gears behind them. They could hear the man's voice shouting for them to come out.

"Oh? What exactly do you have in mind, Annabeth?" Percy asked conversationally, arching his eyebrow.

She glared at him. "You sound so calm. You do realize that I am hiding and running for my life because you are with me?"

"If I leave you, they are going to get you as hostage anyway," he told her. "And frankly, that would give me a lot more trouble that I'm having right now."

"You should just give yourself up," she retorted darkly.

"And get myself killed? No thanks. I still have a lot of work to finish. People to see, places to go. You know, the works."

She gave an exasperated moan. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I don't," Percy muttered.

Annabeth slowly took her hand off her face and looked at him for a moment. "You… you're used to this, aren't you?" she asked, more softly and gently than she intended.

"If you mean running for my life and escaping from certain death, then yes. That's part of my everyday routine." He smiled at her wryly. "How do you think I keep all this," he with a wink while gesturing to his body, "in such great shape?"

Annabeth stared at him. "You should get away from this life," she finally said. "You're not meant for this."

Percy met her gaze blankly. "What makes you say that?"

She blinked at him. "You saved me," she said slowly. "And you helped that old woman before. I think you can change your life if you really wanted to."

He fell silent for a moment. "Are you," he began slowly, his face grave, "getting all soft on me?"

She twitched. "Remind me not to talk to you about serious matters ever again," she said, rolling her eyes.

The corners of Percy's lips twitched upward. "Annabeth, I was just joking. In fact –"

"There you are," came a loud, sneering voice that caused Percy and Annabeth to freeze, chills dancing down their spines. The man suddenly appeared beside Percy, his gun ready to fire with the flick of a trigger.

"Made me ran after you, you naughty brats," he derided as he pointed the gun at Annabeth. "Now why don't we start with the pretty lady first?"

And before she could even process what was happening, he pressed the trigger.

Annabeth could only shut her eyes, hoping against hope that death would not be as painful as she had seen in all those movies. But as the loud sound of a gunshot echoed in the air, she couldn't feel any pain and instead, felt a heavy weight over her. She heard Percy grunt in her ear.

"Trying to keep her alive, Jackson? Do you think I won't kill her after I kill you?" the man mocked.

_Keep her alive?_ Annabeth's mind echoed blankly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw black. She blinked, trying to clear her view. It was then that she realized that Percy's head was on her face and he had shielded her from the bullet by using his own body. Hey eyes widened as she saw the dark red stain on the back on his shirt.

"Percy," she gasped. "You – you're hit!"

"You don't say," he grunted, panting for breath, and he clutched at her wrist, "smart observation."

The man pointed the gun at Percy, directly at the back of his head. "Bye-bye," he said and pulled the trigger.

Or so Annabeth thought.

Before the man's finger could connect with the trigger, there was a resounding gunshot that filled the air but not from the direction she was expecting. Annabeth's head whipped around and saw more than a dozen men in black suits surrounding them, their weapons aimed at the man. The man fell to the ground, bloodcurdling screams escaping from between his lips as his life force in liquid form began to gush out the bullet wound.

"Help," Annabeth gasped, remembering Percy's situation. Three men in black efficiently went over to the man and restrained him. One man got out a walkie-talkie and made the customary report. The rest surrounded Annabeth and Percy.

"Mr Jackson," Nico said worriedly as he kneeled beside them. He saw the wound on Percy's back and barked an order to a couple of men who quickly ran off to get help. " Mr Jackson," Nico said again.

"You're late," Percy grunted as he tried to sit up. Annabeth stopped him. "I'm fine," he told her.

"You are not fine. You just got shot," she retorted. "Don't move."

"I'm fine," Percy repeated. "I'm not going to die from this. He barely missed my spine. And –"

"Will you shut up for a moment and listen to me when I say don't move," Annabeth snapped. "Geez, what is wrong with you? You think you're invincible or something? You try to move and I swear I'm going to hit you so hard where it hurts, you won't be able to walk straight for a week. Trust me, I am capable of this."

Percy blinked.

"On your wound as well," she added threateningly. "That's going to be painful. Trust me."

The rest of the men in black stared at her in silence.

"Good," Annabeth said satisfied, as Percy was too stunned to actually say or do anything. "See. You can be submissive if you really want to."

The men kept on staring.

Annabeth spared Nico a sideways glance. "Did you call for an ambulance?"

Nico blinked. "Y-Yes. They'll be here soon."

"That's great." Annabeth sighed in relief. "You're going to be fine, Percy."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you," he said dryly, finally gaining back his wit.

The sound of an incoming helicopter made them all look up. Annabeth squinted and saw the Jackson insignia on its side. Her mouth dropped open. "Is that the ambulance that you called?"

"It's faster," Percy informed her, wincing at the pain as he tried to stand. Annabeth and Nico quickly helped him up.

"Is that thing safe?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Percy glanced at her.

"Why do you sound worried?" Percy asked, and if he wasn't hurt, she could have sworn he almost sound amused.

"It's nothing. Just, I – I've never ridden a helicopter before," she said, her face turning pale despite her valiant attempt at feigning confidence. A smile tugged at Percy's lips.

"Looks like I won't be the one who's going to have an uncomfortable ride," Percy piped with a snigger, then wincing as he felt the pain of his wounds again. Annabeth licked her lips nervously.

…

Annabeth cautiously stepped inside Room 364 and blinked as the pungent smell of antiseptic wafted into her nose and when she saw Percy sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Ah, Annabeth. I was expecting you," he said as he folded the newspaper and placed it on a nearby table. He gestured at the seat beside his bed. "Sit down."

She crossed the room and sat on the chair he had offered. She handed him a cup. "I brought you coffee," she said.

Percy gave a small smile as he took it. "Thank you," he said, taking a sip before placing it on the table. "My favourite, too."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What brings you here?"

"I thought you were expecting me," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. But it is still polite to ask first before assuming anything," Percy said shrewdly.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. Twice. You got hurt because of me as well, so I wanted to apologize for that." She looked at him. "You are okay now, right?"

Percy nodded. "It's nothing I can't handle," he replied. "And besides, saving you wasn't all that troublesome as I thought it would."

She blinked at him. "Why?"

An almost ominous smile crossed his face. "Because if I think about what happened carefully, it would seem _Ms Chase_, that you owe me your life," he said softly.

Silence.

She knew she shouldn't have come to the hospital. She should have run the moment Percy was shot and never come back. She knew she should never have let her compassion for a fellow human to take over her better judgment. But really, who would have thought that Percy wasn't a fellow human? He was a monster. Annabeth swallowed hard.

"Well," she said brightly, ignoring the furious pounding of her heart, "on second thought, it wasn't like I asked you to save me –"

"And," Percy continued cheerfully, "I do recall how you complained about having to live because of an upcoming project. How is it, by the way?"

"Fine. And Percy, it wasn't like –"

"Do you know Annabeth, a Jackson never forgets a debt owe to him," Percy graciously informed her. "I wonder why."

Annabeth stared at him as she sucked in a deep breath. "Well," she finally said. "What do you want me to do? Join your Mafia group and jump out of the building and kill myself? Or do you want me to kill the nurses around here?"

He gave her an indulgent smile. "Let's not get overboard. Besides, this is my father's hospital. It wouldn't be good for business if we ran out of nurses."

"Right. I forgot," Annabeth said, gritting her teeth.

"I was wondering whether you've given that offer a thought."

"Offer?" Annabeth paused. "You mean getting my services as your architect?"

"Yes."

Annabeth breathed heavily. "I thought I told you Percy, I don't want to get involved with illegal activities –"

"I was also giving what you said to me yesterday some thought, Annabeth," Percy cut in. "About changing my life and all that stupid crap."

She blinked at him. "And?"

"And I still wanted to get your services," he said slowly. "So I thought… why not put up my own architecture firm and get you as a partner?"

Pause.

"Architecture firm? Partner?"

"Of course I would not stop you if you still want to continue with your civil projects and all that, but in exchange, you would also be accepting some from my associates." He paused. "And those buildings will be used for legal venture, I promise. No hidden rooms or chambers. Not even a prison or hideaway."

"You're going to get me as a partner in an architecture firm?" she asked again in disbelief.

"Yes. In that way, you could help more people as much as you like. And you're going to have a brilliant team under you, of course. Most people would not refuse this offer. I suggest you think about this carefully." Percy raised an eyebrow. "And besides, I don't know how to take a second rejection kindly, so…"

She's going to have an architecture firm that she could use to help people? Annabeth blinked. This was something she never expected. Well, not until ten years in the business, and even then, there was no assurance that she would reach that status. But now… A small smile crossed her face.

"Well?" Percy asked expectantly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say yes. It _is_ a tempting offer."

"So…"

"Yes," Annabeth replied cheerfully.

"Well, I can feel this is going to be a start of an _interesting_ partnership," he deadpanned.

Annabeth could not help but smile back at him. "I think so too," she said gently.

Percy picked the cup up from the table gingerly and took a calm sip of his black coffee.

**THE END**


End file.
